fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Drag-O-Drawgon/Types of Stomps
Just a random blog listing some types of stomps. Actual Stomps *'AP Stomp': Probably the most basic stomp. Where one character can literally just one shot, or very heavily just overpower them via AP alone. This is generally around 7.5X difference at least. Although hax difference can make it not quite a stomp, depending on the hax in question. *'Hax Stomp': Not as simple as an AP stomp, but usually is very easy to spot. It's where a character just has so much hax over the other that you can just say "Did you even look at the abilities?" One hax difference is, 99% of the time, not a stomp. (Unless it was something like, passive Existence Erasure aura at 4.01 Km long or something like that). Something like: Superhuman Physical Characteristics vs Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation is usually an actual hax stomp. *'Speed Blitz': Very uncommon due to speed equalized being a thing. It is where someone can just say "lol" and kill you before you can even move. Something like Subsonic vs Speed of Light would be a speed blitz. Something like Massively FTL+ vs Massively FTL+ can be a speed blitz as well. (Given each magnitude, of course). Infinite vs any finite speed is an absolute blitz, the other person will never move to the perspective of the Infinite character. Immeasurable vs Infinite is an even bigger blitz, with them able to be killed 20 years before the battle even starts (literally). *'Durability Stomp': A type of stomp involving one being able to never die. Contrary to the name, it doesn't have to be in durability, but it can be. Example: Character A has City level AP and Durability with no hax. Character B has City level AP and Universe level+ Durability with Teleportation and Immortality (Type 1), as well as infinite stamina. This is a durability stomp in favor of Character B because they will take 0 damage from Character A, and they have Teleportation to come back from any potential BFR from Character A, and cannot even be stalled out due to their immortality and stamina. Durability stomps can also come from Type 2 immortality that the other person cannot bypass. Note that if neither character can kill/BFR (Whatever win condition is in that battle) each other, it is inconclusive, not a stomp. **'Regeneration Stomp': A subtype of Durability Stomp. It is very similar due to how they cannot die, but this is generally done on its own, and it's more common. It is where one character will regenerate any damage that the other character cannot bypass. Most commonly coming from a "Godly" type of Regeneration. Example: Character A has Point level Durability and City level AP and High Godly regeneration. Character B has City level AP and Durability and no regeneration. Character A will stomp because despite him/her/it being a glass cannon, he/she/it will still survive any damage by regeneration until he/she/it eventually and inevitably wins. Unless Character B can bypass this regeneration somehow. Just like Durability Stomp, if both cannot kill each other because regeneration, then it is inconclusive, not a stomp. "Fun" Stomps Not actual stomps, so threads with these shouldn't be closed. These are just here for fun. *'Personality Stomp': When one character's profile has a far bigger and better personality section than their opponent's. Usually makes people think that the quality of the profile is far greater than the other. Example: EQUINOX vs Celestia Traydor would be a huge Personality Stomp in EQUINOX's favor. Category:Blog posts